


Extra Support Conversations for FE Echoes

by CarrieCrayon



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, My First Fanfic, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieCrayon/pseuds/CarrieCrayon
Summary: My attempt at writing extra support conversations between the Fire Emblem Echoes cast. I know I'm not the first to do this, but whatever! I'm doing it regardless!





	1. Faye & Kliff

* * *

C-Support:

* * *

**FAYE:** Kliff! Kliff, wait up!

 **KLIFF:** Oh. Faye.

**FAYE:** Have you seen Alm around?

 **KLIFF:** My guess would be he's avoiding you. That is, if he had any sense.

**FAYE:** Huh? What do you mean? Did I...did I do something wrong?

 **KLIFF:** As if your incessant codelling isn't irritating enough on its own, I imagine it's downright perilous in the midst of battle.

 **FAYE:** I don't underst- oh! Has Alm said anything to you? If he needs to me to change my technique I will!

 **KLIFF:** *Sigh* Faye.

 **FAYE:** Yes? 

**KLIFF:** Why are you here?

**FAYE:** Hehe, what a silly question! I'm slaying enemies and defending Alm! 

**KLIFF:** I mean, why did you decide to leave Ram Village? Was it really just to follow Alm?

**FAYE:** Of course! What other reason is there? 

**KLIFF:** ...I knew you were naive, but I'm astounded you could be this pathetic.

**FAYE:** What? 

**KLIFF:** Just...just go home, Faye.

**FAYE:** Huh? Wh-why? 

**KLIFF:** You're wasting your time and everyone else's. We'd all be better off if you just went back to the village. 

**FAYE:** Th-that's not true! Alm needs me. I'd never- 

**KLIFF:** It's hopeless Faye. Give it up.

**(KLIFF leaves)**

****

**FAYE:** Hopeless...? Ah, why am I even listening to him! I need to find Alm! 

* * *

B-Support:

* * *

**FAYE:** Kliff?

 **KLIFF:** Oh...you're still here.

 **FAYE:** About that, I was wondering...what did you mean when you said my being here was hopeless? 

**KLIFF:** Heh, are you really that oblivious? Or are you seriously in that much denial?

 **FAYE:** ...I don't know what you mean.

 **KLIFF:** *Sigh* Forget it. I suppose its best if you figure it out on your own.

**(KLIFF starts to leave)**

**FAYE:** Wait!

 **KLIFF:** Ugh, what?

 **FAYE:** Why...why are you here?

 **KLIFF:** Huh?

 **FAYE:** That is, what made you leave Ram Village?

 **KLIFF:** ...It has nothing to do with Alm, so I doubt you'd be interested.

 **FAYE:** ...That's fine.

 **KLIFF:** Oh, really? Well, I felt suffocated in the village, and I wanted to escape. End of story.

 **FAYE:** Hmm? What do you mean? You didn't like it there? 

**KLIFF:** Why would I? Living with my mom felt like a prison. There was nothing to do. There was no one to talk to...

 **FAYE:** That's silly! You had tons of friends. There was Alm, Gray, Tobin, Alm, myself and-

 **KLIFF:** Heh, you? Were you and I ever really friends, Faye?

 **FAYE:** What?

 **KLIFF:** You're entire world was Alm. Gods, you spent all your time obsessing over him; you'd hardly notice if anyone else was around. Honestly, I sort of envied him for...

 **FAYE:** ...Kliff?

 **KLIFF:** *Sigh* Forget what I was saying. Does it even matter? We're here now. Let's just shut up and focus on the battle.

 **FAYE:** Oh...yes! Of course! For Alm!

* * *

A-Support:

* * *

**(Takes place after Alm & Faye A-Support)**

****

****

**FAYE:** Kliff.

 **KLIFF:** Faye? 

**FAYE:** I talked to Alm, and, um, it turns out you were right.

 **KLIFF:** I was...right? About what, exactly?

 **FAYE:** About my being here, and how it was hopeless. You were right.

 **KLIFF:** Ah...that.

 **FAYE:** ...

 **KLIFF:** ...

 **FAYE:** Well...I just thought you should know. I'll, uh, leave you alone now.

 **KLIFF:** Faye.

 **FAYE:** Huh?

 **KLIFF:** Are you, um...

 **FAYE:** Yes?

 **KLIFF:** Nevermind. I guess...this means you're going home, now?

 **FAYE:** Heh, of course not! I have to see this through to the end!

 **KLIFF:** Hmph, for Alm, I suppose?

 **FAYE:** Yes! and well...Kliff? 

**KLIFF:** What?

 **FAYE:** I'm fine, really.

 **KLIFF:** Oh, uh, that’s good. I mean, it’s not like I was worried or- 

**FAYE:** Of course...I wouldn’t say I’m ecstatic. Leaving the village and coming on this journey, I thought maybe Alm and I would...well, it doesn’t matter. It was a silly fantasy. It always has been. Looking back, I think I always knew it, too. It's just that part of refused to give up the hope that- ah! There I go again! Ooh, stop it, Faye! You promised yourself to move on... 

**KLIFF:** Yeah, you sure seem “fine.”

 **FAYE:** ... 

**KLIFF:** *sigh* Listen, Faye- 

**FAYE:** Do you miss the village sometimes?

 **KLIFF:** ...What? Where did that come from? 

**FAYE:** You said you felt suffocated, and you wanted to escape. I wonder, do you feel you've fully escaped, yet?

 **KLIFF:** Oh. Um, well, I suppose...ugh, I hate to admit it, but sometimes I miss my mother. Very rarely, but it does happen. Gods know why, though.

 **FAYE:** Ah...even you can't forget it, can you? You know, being rejected by Alm...it's disappointing, but in a way, it's sort of freeing. It's like I'm escaping my own prison, and finally seeing the world around me. I'm part of this incredible adventure, and there are so many amazing people around me. But then, I think about Alm and...

 **KLIFF:** ...

 **FAYE:** Ah! I'm rambling, aren't I? And here I thought Silque was too talkative, heh.

 **KLIFF:** ...Huh. I’m starting to think it's good you ignored my advice and stayed, after all. Strangely enough, I think I might have missed you had you left...

 **FAYE:** What? You...you would have missed me? 

**KLIFF:** D-did I say "I"? I meant we. You know...the army. Err, that is, you proved to be surprisingly effective in a fight and, um... 

**FAYE:** Tee hee, now you're the one who's rambling.

 **KLIFF:** I'm not!

 **FAYE:** Hehe, I'm happy I stayed as well. Not just for Alm, but...I'm happy we became friends.

 **KLIFF:** What? W-who said we were friends?!

 **FAYE:** You don't think so? Well then, just you wait! I'll make sure of it. I can be pretty persistent when I'm determined, you know!

 **KLIFF:** ...Heh. I can't argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really long, especially when compared to the short supports of Echoes. I'm sorry if Faye & Kliff seem a little OOC, but I tried my best! (Besides, when it comes to Faye, sometimes it's best to diverge from her canon portrayal, haha).


	2. Tobin & Delthea

* * *

C-Support:

* * *

**DELTHEA:** How do you do, Tobi-poo?

 **TOBIN:** Ahh, you know, hanging in there! These bad guys sure put up a good-

 **DELTHEA:** Yeah, um, cool. Anywaaay...have you seen Clive around? 

**TOBIN:** Aww, come on! You too?!

 **DELTHEA:** Uh...'scuse me?

 **TOBIN:** It's always someone else, isn't it? "Hey Tobin, where's Alm hiding?" "What up Tobes, do you know where Clair went?" "Tobi-poo! Is Clive around?" I mean, gods! Why isn't anyone ever looking for Tobin? Seriously, am I NOT a cool guy! What gives?!

 **DELTHEA:** Sooo....is that a no?

* * *

B-Support:

* * *

**DELTHEA:** Tobe-ster! What's the latest?

 **TOBIN:** *Sigh* No, Delthea, I haven't seen Clive around.

 **DELTHEA:** Yeesh, lighten up. I was just saying "hi". I'm not here for another one of your "woe is me" pity parties! 

**TOBIN:** Whaaat? Ha ha! ME? "Pity party?!" Nah, man, I'm the king of good times!

 **DELTHEA:** Psh, yeah right. "Waaah, I'm Tobin! Why doesn't anybody like me? Waah! Why is Alm so much better than me? Waaaaaaaaah!"

 **TOBIN:** H-hey! I know for a fact I did NOT say "waah"!

 **DELTHEA:** Waaaaaaaaah! Like, ugh, who put me in charge of babysitting? I thought that was Lukas' job!

 **TOBIN:** Excuse me?! I'm older than you! 

**DELTHEA:** Mmmm...age wise, perhaps. Otherwise? I'm not so sure...

 **TOBIN:** You know what? I don't have to put up with this!

 **DELTHEA:** *Sigh* Listen, here's some advice: if you want people to think you're amazing, YOU, yourself, have to think your amazing. Shove your greatness in their face, and leave them totally speechless. You know, like...fake it 'till you make it? 

**TOBIN:** Huh...is that what you do? 

**DELTHEA:** Ha! An adorable prodigy like me? You're joking, right? As if I'd need to SELL my awesome-ness to people. I mean, have you SEEN me in battle? Spectacular is an understatement.

 **TOBIN:** ...Woah! Amazing! I honestly can't tell if you're being serious or not!

 **DELTHEA:** Oooh? Hmmm..."a woman of mystery," ehhh? Ha! I like the sound of that!

* * *

A-Support:

* * *

**TOBIN:** Yo, Delthea! Did you see me out there? I am on FIRE, today!

 **DELTHEA:** Sure, I mean, I wasn't really paying atte-

 **TOBIN:** How about you guys take a break for the next few hours? I'm feelin' like I could take all these baddies out single-handedly!

 **DELTHEA:** Uh huh...

 **TOBIN:** For real, my presence here must have been a blessing from Mila! I am THAT good.

 **DELTHEA:** ...Wow.

 **TOBIN:** ...Heh, was that too much?

 **DELTHEA:** Waaaay too much. There's being confident, and then there's just...wow.

 **TOBIN:** Aw, man. How am I supposed to keep up with Alm and the others if I can't even-

 **DELTHEA:** UGH! Stop! Does it even really matter? Honestly...being a prodigy? Not all its cracked up to be! People expect soooo much of you...you never have ANY freedom. When you DO get free time, you have NO ONE to spend it with. People are either intimated, or envious, or-

 **TOBIN:** Um, hey- 

**DELTHEA:** Oh! And the people who DO want to hang out with you? You're never sure if they're just using you for your powers! Seriously, having  
all this natural talent is cool and all, but it also kind of sucks. It can be so...

 **TOBIN:** Uh...Delthea?

 **DELTHEA:** Oh gods! W-why am I telling you all this? Ack, how embarassing...

 **TOBIN:** No! It's good! Nice to know even the best have their own insecurities.

 **DELTHEA:** Whaaat? Insecure? ME? Ha! Y-you're joking!

 **TOBIN:** Heh, all right. Think what you will...but Delthea? You should know that we're all happy you joined our party.

 **DELTHEA:** Well, obviously! This army's power level totally skyrocketed when I arrived-

 **TOBIN:** No. I mean, yeah, you've got talent, but you're also a blast to have around. That applies with OR without your powers.

 **DELTHEA:** Huh...you know what Tobin? I'd say you're one of the coolest people here. Like, okay, you're not at Clive's level, but-

 **TOBIN:** Really?! Would you say I'm cooler than Alm?

 **DELTHEA:** *sigh* Uh...sure? 

**TOBIN:** Ha ha! YES! Take that Alm! Never underestimate the Tobin-ator! WOOH!

 **DELTHEA:** ...Jeez, it was just one measly compliment. No need to get so worked up about it.


End file.
